


my sunshine

by that_one_weird_fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodite is mentioned, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Future Fic, Hades is a Good Parent, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Sappy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Top Will, Why Did I Write This?, one scene happened after the battle vs Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weird_fangirl/pseuds/that_one_weird_fangirl
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away.





	my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys umm you see this is my second work so i'm not that good yet. anyway, I hope you guys will like this.

Nico remembers his first fight with Will as a couple. It was nothing really serious actually. He was just paranoid, that's all. And just a _teeny tiny_ bit insecure.

Will, being a walking ray of sunshine that he was, was one of the senior head campers that was chosen to give newbies a tour to camp and make them feel at home.

His boyfriend, (also known as William Michael Solace) was welcoming a girl (Which Leo and Percy put bets on to be Aphrodite's). She was pretty, sure, Nico can't deny that. With her long strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes, completely opposite with Nico's dull and shaggy black hair and intimidating eyes that no one wants to meet when he's not in the mood.

He sighed, _this is stupid_. _Will loves me, doesn't he?_ Yet, Nico felt insecure. _Scared._ Contrary to popular belief that the 'Nico di Angelo', the boy who went to Tartarus alone and survived, son of Hades, is fearless, it was quite the opposite. He was scared of being alone, cold in the dark, hopeless and trapped in a jar, struggling to even breathe. Nico was scared to be alone.

Nico knew that he and Will was an odd pair. A ball of sunshine and a ball of death. Will restores life in people, Nico takes it away from them. Yeah, sure, not as odd as people turning into pine trees and Percy speaking horse but still, seeing Will with this girl made him wonder if he was even worthy to be by Will's side. All his insecurities pushing him back into the corner.

Before he realized it, drops of tears silently rolled in his cheeks. Just as he wiped them, he caught Will's eyes, concern plastered into the blonde's face. _Uh-oh,_ he mentally scolded himself for being overly dramatic while dashing to the shore. 

He heard Will call his name but this was not the right place to deal with this so he chose to ignore his boyfriend's calls and continued heading to the beach.

 

 

He stared at the horizon, the sun causing an abendrot burst in the sky. His black jeans were a little damp from the ocean but he found it a bit comforting, the cold that is. He felt Will sit next to him. "Hey," he said, shifting closer to Nico.

"Hey" Nico looked up and met his eyes.

_Oh_ , those eyes.

Those blue eyes that were like the sky in a bright day. Warm and comforting. Sometimes Nici wondered if his eyes would also vibrate the colors of the sunset.

Where the light meets the dark and instead of clashing, they blend perfectly well with each other, painting the sky like it's own canvas

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Will was getting nervous and he really hates the tingly sensation but he hates something even more. Seeing Nico cry and not knowing why.

Nico shifted uncomfortably, "No.... it's nothing." he mumbled, his voice almost inaudible. Will felt a pang in his chest. He's never seen Nico so close to crying..... so fragile. "Hey, you can tell me anything you know"

"It's... it's just.... I just thought that" he inhaled sharply "that I... that I don't deserve you. That you'll be happier with someone _else"_ his voice broke with his last word.

Will stared at him.

" _Tesoro_ ," he said, pulling Nico close to him, cradling him. "Will, I'm fine I-" he was cut short when Will pressed a finger into his lips. "Listen to me okay?" he said. Nico nodded quietly.

 

"I love you, okay? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I prayed to Aphrodite for you for so long, _so long._ I wished that I could spend every moment with you and now, now I _finally_ have you. Why am I gonna exchange you for anything? I didn't go to Underworld nearly pissed myself in front of Hades, to ask for his consent if I wasn't serious with you. I want to spend my life with you, Nico. You are...... You are my sunshine~"

Nico groaned. _Oh gods, not this again._ "Will, stop. I'm literally begging you". Will grinned "No, Nico, I'm not stopping unless you smile"

"Gods, stop. _Please_."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~" Will sang, and even though he was a child of Apollo, his singing was infact, bad. "You make me happyyyyy when skies are graaay"

Nico sighed. "Will, you're such a dork" he giggled. Will grinned.

"Yes, yes, but _I'm your_ dork. And I made you smile." he continued his singing.

"You'll never know dear," he stared into Nico's eyes and there was a faint blush in his pale cheeks. _Gods, he's so cute_ , Will thought. "how much I love you" He pressed their foreheads together. "Please don't take my sunshine away. I love you Nico"

Nico giggled. Oh gods, Will was willing to kill just to hear his giggle. "I can't believe I'm in love with you but yeah, I love you too Will"

 

**-.-.-.-.-**

Nico felt that it was cruel to remember that now. The battle against tge Triumvirate just finished miments ago. They won, with Apollo and Meg along with Peaches led them to victory. But somehow, Nico felt so lost.

He was cradling Will into his arms. Tears streming in his face he didn't even bother to wipe them off. "Will-" his voice broke. "Will please, don't leave me. Will, don't leave me."

There was a spear protruding in his abdomen and blood was everywhere and Nico was panicking but you can't blame him. _Will was dying._

Will caressed his cheek, "Nico, listen to me," he kissed Nico's hand with tears falling from his eyes. "I love you"

Nico sobbed " I know, I know love, I love you too. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, Will. I.... I need you."

Will smiled "Don't cry Nico. I...... I hate seeing you cry....... You are my sunshine" Nico took his hand and forced a smile, the lump on his throat getting bigger by the minute. It was suffocating. "Yes... Yes, I am"

Nici took a deep breath and started singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" _Nico tried to stop his tears from falling but fails. Will's breathe were starting to get shallow_.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray" _Nico continued, Will's grip on his hand was starting to loosen up._

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." _Will's eyes, Nico's favourite colour, blue like the skies on a sunny day turned into a lifeless gray color like the rainy sky during a funeral day._

Will stopped breathing.

 

 

Nico sobbed.

 

 

_"Please don't take, my sunshine away."_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i killed him i'm such a bad person don't hate me.


End file.
